godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
SpaceGodzilla
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - SpaceGodzilla.png |image =SpaceGodzilla 0.jpg |caption =SpaceGodzilla in Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla |name =SpaceGodzilla |species =Extraterrestrial Godzilla Clone |nicknames =Space Godzilla, AstroGodzilla, CrystalGodzilla |height =120 meters''The Official Godzilla Compendium. Profiles of the Monsters; Page 139. |length =250 meters 240 meters |weight = |forms =Flying Form Standard Form |controlled =None |relationships =Godzilla Biollante Mothra |allies =Monster X , Hedorah , Gigan , Godzilla |enemies =Godzilla, M.O.G.U.E.R.A., Little Godzilla, MechaGodzilla (Heisei), Kiryu, Titanosaurus, Battra, MechaGodzilla (Showa), Gigan , Trilopods |created =Takao Okawara |portrayed =Ryō Haritani |firstappearance = |latestappearance =Godzilla Island |suits =ShodaiSupesuGoji |roar = }} '''SpaceGodzilla' is a heavily-modified Godzilla clone created by Toho that first appeared in the 1994 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla. Name SpaceGodzilla's name simply comes from the English word space and Godzilla . Before the name "SpaceGodzilla" was chosen, the monster was also known as "CrystalGodzilla" and "AstroGodzilla" during various stages of pre-production of the film.Heisei Godzilla Perfection. Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla Artwork; Pages 78-79. Appearance SpaceGodzilla looks similar to Godzilla in many ways, but his skin is navy-blue with a patch of dark reddish-purple skin, that appears much smoother than the rest of his skin, on his abdominal area. The same, he is bulkier in build, as well as being taller. He has two massive white crystals that erupt from his shoulders, and his tail is much longer, ending with several crystal-like spikes. His on his back are made of similar crystals, and are white in color. As a result of him being bulkier, SpaceGodzilla has difficulty walking and he cannot run, but he makes up for this by having the ability to fly through Telekinesis. In addition his mouth area appears closer to Biollante's, as he has sharp teeth and tusks on the sides of his mouth. He has fire-orange eyes and a trans-orange (fading to trans-yellow) crest on his forehead. Personality SpaceGodzilla is one of the most intelligent of Godzilla's foes in the series, exhibiting displays of planned combat strategy throughout the movie (harvesting power from buildings, trapping Godzilla's son, etc.). This is further evidenced by the fact SpaceGodzilla sought to dominate the Earth of his own free will, instead of other monsters, which only cause random destruction, and only involvement in world domination is to carry out their masters' will. Due to his overly-muscular body, SpaceGodzilla prefers to attack with his corona beam from a distance, and was at times overwhelmed by M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s assault in close quarters. His short and stumpy arms meant that he couldn't reach the mech without using his tail. Unlike Godzilla, who in the Heisei series of films is depicted as a force of nature, neither good nor evil, SpaceGodzilla appears to have an element of true malice, as the monster was said by the Cosmos to be headed to Earth for the purpose of defeating Godzilla. According to the Cosmos, SpaceGodzilla intended to kill Godzilla so that the Earth would be defenseless when he dominated it. Origins In Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla the human characters hypothesize that Godzilla cells somehow cast into space fell into a black hole and mutated into a partially crystalline life form, which then came out from a white hole. It is not known for certain what caused the Godzilla cells to fall into the black hole, but it is explained in the film that either cells from Godzilla's previous clone, Biollante, escaped Earth's orbit when she rose into space after battling Godzilla in 1989, or that Mothra unknowingly carried the cells into space on her wings when she was going to space to deflect a meteor headed for Earth in 1993. When Trendmasters introduced SpaceGodzilla in their Godzilla Wars toy line, they made a slightly modified origin based on the Mothra theory, in which Godzilla cells did not become a crystalline life form through the exposure to black and white holes, but rather a fusion with an unknown pre-existing crystalline life form. History Heisei Series ''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla SpaceGodzilla was first seen flying through space, where he destroyed a manned NASA satellite. He battled M.O.G.U.E.R.A. while he was on his way to Earth, and defeated the mecha. He then landed on Birth Island and attacked Little Godzilla, but Godzilla arrived to save him. After the battle, SpaceGodzilla used his telekinetic powers to trap Little Godzilla. He flew away and flew over Japan, eventually landing and setting up his fortress in Fukuoka. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. arrived in Fukuoka to battle SpaceGodzilla again, but was no match for the monster. Godzilla soon arrived as well and joined forces with M.O.G.U.E.R.A. M.O.G.U.E.R.A split into Land Moguera and Star Falcon. Land Moguera drilled underground and knocked out the foundations of SpaceGodzilla's power source, the Fukuoka Tower, while Godzilla toppled the tower from ground level. Godzilla then had the upper hand, and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. used its spiral grenades to destroy SpaceGodzilla's shoulder crystals. In retaliation, SpaceGodzilla blasted off one of M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s arms, and proceeded to impale the mecha on his tail and throw it into a nearby building. Akira Yuki tried to pilot the damaged mech back into battle, colliding with SpaceGodzilla. However, the damage to the machine made it almost impossible to control, and the machine crashed into several buildings. The weakened SpaceGodzilla was about to explode, but Godzilla blasted him with his red spiral ray multiple times. SpaceGodzilla let out a weak roar and finally exploded into spores of light that floated back up into space. Godzilla Island '']]In ''Godzilla Island episodes 1-5, Xilien Zaguresu attacked Godzilla Island. When Torema attacked her ship, she released SpaceGodzilla to attack. Godzilla roars at his clone. SpaceGodzilla reaches the Command Center and attacks, shooting the Command Center with his ray. Godzilla then arrives and grapples with SpaceGodzilla, neither being able to overpower the other. Torema then tells Godzilla to destroy SpaceGodzilla's shoulder crystals. Godzilla obeys and fires his atomic ray, blowing up the crystals. Godzilla and Torema's ship fire their rays, and the combined efforts destroys SpaceGodzilla. Abilities SpaceGodzilla is considered to be one of Godzilla's most powerful foes. In the film, Godzilla was quickly defeated by Spacegodzilla and required help from Moguera to finally defeat him. *SpaceGodzilla can fire a Corona Beam from his mouth that he can control as it moves through the air. *SpaceGodzilla has super regenerative powers. *SpaceGodzilla has telekinesis which he can use to move and levitate objects. *SpaceGodzilla can fly by means of encasing himself in crystals. On Earth, he is also shown being able to levitate himself and fly around in an upright posture. *SpaceGodzilla increases in power by being near gigantic crystals that he creates. *SpaceGodzilla can conduct energy through touch. *SpaceGodzilla is able to implant cosmic power in structures that can transmit a signal and have them act as an energy source. *SpaceGodzilla can encase his body in a shield to deflect projectiles. *SpaceGodzilla is able to unleash bolts of energy from his shoulder crystals. *SpaceGodzilla emits an aura that causes electrical disturbances. Weaknesses SpaceGodzilla's shoulder crystals are not strong enough to withstand M.O.G.U.E.R.A's spiral grenade missiles. If his shoulder crystals are destroyed, SpaceGodzilla's power becomes drastically weakened. SpaceGodzilla's skin is somewhat resistant to Godzilla's atomic breath, but is pitifully weak to M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s nose drill. Filmography *''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla'' *''Godzilla Island'' Video Game Appearances *''Godzilla: Giant Monster March'' *''Godzilla: Archipelago Shock'' *''Godzilla Generations'' *''Godzilla: Heart-Pounding Monster Island!!'' *''Godzilla Movie Studio Tour'' *''Godzilla: Trading Battle'' *''Godzilla Generations'' *''Godzilla Generations: Maximum Impact'' *''Godzilla: Save the Earth'' *''CR Godzilla 3S-T Battle'' *''Godzilla: Unleashed'' (Wii and PS2) *''Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash'' *''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection'' *''Godzilla: The Game'' SpaceGodzilla appears in the Atari/Pipeworks games Godzilla: Save the Earth, for the PlayStation 2 and Godzilla: Unleashed for the Wii and PlayStation 2, and also Godzilla: Unleashed Double Smash for the Nintendo DS. One of the last hidden monsters unlockable, SpaceGodzilla is a very strong weaponry-oriented combatant. Able to call up crystal towers to speed his energy recharge rate (which otherwise recharges very slowly), SpaceGodzilla can use a variety of energy and missile-based attacks, from crystal shards, slamming his foe with a large chunk of crystal, making the towers fire energy bolts at the foe to his powerful Corona Beam. SpaceGodzilla also uses energy in many of his melee attacks, and especially in his grabs and throws, levitating opponents and buildings into the air, emanating an electromagnetic aura that will disrupt attacks by the military and flinging them with his mind. He also has an exceptionally long tail which can be used effectively as a whip. SpaceGodzilla is as tough defensively as Destoroyah, making him a powerful and difficult monster to defeat. He replaces Orga as the final opponent in Hard mode. He also is in Godzilla Unleashed as a member of mutants faction and final boss stage for the Earth Defenders, Aliens, and G.D.F. The role that he plays in the storyline varies from the PS2 and the Wii version. In the PlayStation 2 version, he's responsible for the crystals appearing on earth, while in the Wii version he's merely trying to use them to escape, though some believe that he managed to release them via the portal shown in the Alien version of the storyline. It is most likely that in both the PS2 and Wii versions of Godzilla: Unleashed, SpaceGodzilla is the cause of the crystal incursion. Even if the player doesn't select him in story mode in the Wii Version, SpaceGodzilla will be shown roaring in triumph in the mutants ending, but this only happens on the PS2 if the player selects him. He is the leader of the mutant faction, and the main antagonist of the game. The crystals he creates are responsible for the birth of the monsters Obsidius and Krystalak, and in Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash for bringing The Sphinx to life. ''Godzilla: Unleashed '']]Height: 110 meters Weight: 74,000 tons "Space Godzilla is a malevolent fusion of Godzilla's DNA and an unknown collection of extra-terrestrial minerals and energies. Space Godzilla has an unknown potential for psychic abilities, including telekinesis, telepathy, levitation, mind control, and the manipulation of many basic elements. Space Godzilla can temper crystal towers from the earth around him, which he uses to magnify and focus his psychic energies. Space Godzilla's greatest weapon is the fact that despite his gargantuan frame he possesses human-level intelligence. This makes him a tremendous potential threat to all humanity and all of the earth. Space Godzilla has attacked earth only twice before-once as a free agent and once as an ally of the Vortaak. But his thirst for power knows no allegiance. and needs none." Godzilla: The Game SpaceGodzilla appeared in the PlayStation 4 release of ''Godzilla: The Game as a playable character. In the game's introductory cutscene, SpaceGodzilla can briefly be seen fighting King Ghidorah.Siliconera: Godzilla VS. Announced for PS4 Kaiju Guide SpaceGodzilla, the Combat Creature ■ Specifications Height: - Weight: - Abilities: Space claws Homing Ghost Photon Reactive Shield Tail smash Gravi-Tornado Corona Beam Appearances: "Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla" Spacegodzilla_tradingbattle.png|SpaceGodzilla's card from Godzilla Trading Battle Godzilla_Save_The_Earth_SPACEGODZILLA.png|SpaceGodzilla in Godzilla: Save the Earth 3S-T Battle 5.png|SpaceGodzilla in the 2006 version of CR Godzilla 3S-T Battle Sg-hr.jpg|SpaceGodzilla in Godzilla: Unleashed 27.jpg|SpaceGodzilla in Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash spacegodzilla_main.png|SpaceGodzilla's in-Game model from Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash GKC SpaceGodzilla In-Game.jpg|SpaceGodzilla in Godzilla: Kaiju Collection SpaceGodzilla (PS4).png|SpaceGodzilla in Godzilla: The Game Comics ''Godzilla: The Half-Century War '']]In the 4th issue of ''Godzilla: The Half-Century War where he appears after being summoned by Dr. Deverich's psionic beacon. After making contact in Bombay, he fights Godzilla and MechaGodzilla, severely damaging the latter while almost killing the former. During the battle, Ota manages to get MechaGodzilla back online and destroy the crystals that SpaceGodzilla uses as his power supply while Godzilla finishes him off with his atomic ray. ''Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters SpaceGodzilla appeared in the last issue of ''Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters, where he is seen looking at Earth with sinister intent. ''Godzilla: Ongoing SpaceGodzilla appears in ''Godzilla: Ongoing alongside Hedorah, Gigan and Monster X where he attacks London. In London, he comes under attack by Titanosaurus and Battra where, after a brief fight, manages to dispatch them before meeting up with Monster X in New York in order to fight Godzilla and Kiryu. During the fight, SpaceGodzilla, a heavily damaged Kiryu and Godzilla are knocked into the Hudson River by a shockwave from Monster X. During their fight, the crew of Kiryu (Boxer, Harrison and Asuka) manage to fire the Absolute Zero Cannon on SpaceGodzilla, rendering him helpless as Godzilla obliterates the crystals on his back, apparently killing him. IDW-Godzilla-12-Preview-07.jpg|SpaceGodzilla fighting Godzilla ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth '']]In ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth, SpaceGodzilla appeared briefly in a slide of a presentation taking place in a conference in Hawaii, where Doctor Kenji Ando is talking about the existence of Megafauna. He is only seen in a single panel of the comic, floating in his flying form in space above Earth, as Dr. Ando jokingly asks if that was the best name for the . SpaceGodzilla finally makes a full appearance in issue #17, where he is sighted by the Cryogs flying towards Earth. As SpaceGodzilla continues on a collision course with the ship, the Cryogs deploy two MechaGodzillas to fight him off. The cold vacuum of outer space freezes the MechaGodzillas before SpaceGodzilla destroys them both. The Cryogs then send Gigan into battle. SpaceGodzilla uses his crystal-manipulating powers to shred Gigan's sails and removes his arm in the battle. His enemies defeated, SpaceGodzilla heads to Earth, sending crystal meteorites ahead of himself. After entering Earth's atmosphere, SpaceGodzilla was attacked by several Trilopods, which dragged him to Los Angeles. Meanwhile, a Trilopod that had absorbed Megaguirus' characteristics brought Godzilla to the same location. One of the Trilopods absorbed some of SpaceGodzilla's characteristics, and proceeded to trap both Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla inside a crystal prison. SpaceGodzilla and Godzilla both realized they needed to work together in order to survive, and broke free of the prison. Together, SpaceGodzilla and his terrestrial counterpart managed to destroy the SpaceGodzilla-Trilopod and the other Trilopods accompanying it. Once Godzilla collapsed from exhaustion after the battle, SpaceGodzilla was overcome by his hatred for him and proceeded to kick the unconscious Godzilla repeatedly and prepared to blast him with his corona beam. However, anticipating the arrival of more Trilopods, SpaceGodzilla roared hatefully in Godzilla's face then left him on the ground and retreated back to space. ''Godzilla in Hell '']] SpaceGodzilla appeared in the third issue of the miniseries ''Godzilla in Hell through a flashback. He first appeared duelling Godzilla in an absolutely devastated Rio de Janeiro, with one of the only things remaining being the Christ the Redeemer statue. SpaceGodzilla had destroyed The Moon on his journey to Earth. Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla fired their beams at each other, causing an explosion that destroyed the entire planet, killing them both and sending Godzilla to Purgatory. When Godzilla rejected the call of God's angels to join their cause of peace, he was cast into Hell and encountered SpaceGodzilla again along with a legion of demons. The demons tried to take over Godzilla's body during the battle, but Godzilla destroyed the legion and defeated SpaceGodzilla for good. Gallery Roar Like most other Heisei monsters, SpaceGodzilla's roar is made of recycled sounds, but unlike most other Heisei monsters, instead of the usual Rodan roars heard from Godzillasaurus, King Ghidorah, Mecha-King Ghidorah and Battra, Toho took Gigan's roar and pitched it down to make SpaceGodzilla's roar. SpaceGodzilla Roars|SpaceGodzilla's roars In Other Languages *Russian: КосмоГодзилла Trivia *SpaceGodzilla's flying form weighs a massive 720,000 metric tons, making SpaceGodzilla the heaviest known monster in the entire Godzilla franchise. *SpaceGodzilla is the first monster to attack Godzilla emotionally, by stealing his son from him. Destoroyah would use similar emotional attacks when he killed Godzilla Junior in the following year. *SpaceGodzilla's design is a modified version of Super Godzilla, the transformation of Godzilla found in the Super Nintendo game of the same name. Minoru Yoshida designed the concepts for both monsters, originally creating Super Godzilla for the game, but later recycling the look and turning it into what would eventually become SpaceGodzilla's final design. *SpaceGodzilla is the only Godzilla monster to have two official origin theories. *SpaceGodzilla has many characteristics similar to Biollante, including a screeching roar, a duo of tusks of each side of his mouth, a flap of skin in the corners of his mouth, and an ability to cause electrical disturbances. At the end of the film, SpaceGodzilla's glowing "essence" escaped from his body and flew into space, much like Biollante did herself five years earlier. These uncanny similarities make Biollante a more likely candidate than Mothra for creating SpaceGodzilla. *''A Space Godzilla'' was an older idea that was originally planned to continue the Showa series after Terror of MechaGodzilla, but had been scrapped. It featured a juvenile Godzilla and his father, both of whom lived on another planet. *The film's production began after the failure of TriStar Pictures to begin production on a planned American Godzilla film, which would be another four years in the making. *Early versions of the script called for SpaceGodzilla to face Godzilla and a second MechaGodzilla, a plan scrapped when it was realized that against the combined might of Godzilla and the machine which nearly killed him in the previous year would make the battle too one-sided. Instead, the less-powerful Moguera was revived and updated for this purpose. Although, Godzilla: The Half-Century War seems to pay homage to this idea in issue #4. *An action figure of SpaceGodzilla can be seen in Godzilla: Final Wars. *SpaceGodzilla was part of the mutants faction in Godzilla: Unleashed. Some fans might say that SpaceGodzilla should have been in the aliens faction, seeing as his origins are from space. However, all of the alien monsters in the game were controlled by the Vortaak, and SpaceGodzilla was acting on his own free will during the events of the game. *Despite being one of Godzilla's toughest foes, SpaceGodzilla ironically was the first monster in the IDW comics to be killed. References Poll Do you like SpaceGodzilla? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Monsters Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Heisei Kaiju Category:SpaceGodzilla Category:Godzilla Category:Aliens Category:Clones Category:Mutants Category:Villain Monsters Category:Hybrid Kaiju Category:Godzilla Film Kaiju Category:Heisei Godzilla Kaiju